CLUE
by Jgal
Summary: A YugiohInuyahsaTenchi crossover. Six guests are invited to the Legendary Yoki Mansion for an important meeting. However they get more than they expected when the owner is found shot in the head. And a killer at large.
1. first arrivals

Jgal: Hey everyone! Up for a little Mystory? Well know for a fact that none of us own any of the animes in this so don't sue us.

Samsam-aka-sam: Ummm what am I doing here? (Gets wacked over head by invisible mallet by Jgal) Oh yah, I am cowriting this fic with Jgal! (Get glare from Jgal) Anyway.. hope you guys enjoy it. Please Read and Review...

**CLUE**

The dark thunderclouds rolled slowly across the dark sky as black a vehicle made its way up the drive to an old renaissance house in New England. No sooner when the car stopped did a tall young man with ebony semi spiked hair quickly left his vehicle and headed into the house to escape the upcoming downpour.

RAOR RAOR RAOR!

As soon as the man reached the fronts steps he met with three huge bluish-white dragons chained to the side of the house. Slightly startled the gentleman resumed his composer and reached for his shopping bag. The dragons glared hungrily as the side of a decapitated rat demon was removed from the bag and tossed within the biting range. The man strolled into the house as the ravenous dragons devoured the raw flesh.

The young man entered through the lavish hall and entered the richly spaced study where the maid was dancing idiotically to the tones on the gramophone.

"Can't you see that I am a pioneer?

I'm out on a secret mission

My key is a fearless heart

so pure and strong…"

The man walked straight to the gramophone and switched it off, "Is everything ready Ieaka?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good." The gentleman calmly hurried off to the kitchen where a horrid decrepit old woman was sharpening a scythe to cut a pile of raw demon meat. "Is everything alright Ressuay…?"

Before he could finish his sentence one of the knives appeared close to his face with the cook holding the other end, "The meal will be ready within the hour. Don't disturb me."

Shaking slightly the man backed away exiting the kitchen. The doorbell soon rang and the new comer headed toward the door.

Outside a young blond haired man in a golden suit and coat stood in front of the doors. He eyed wearly at the fierce dragons guarding the garden-way. The door opened to reveal the gentleman who arrived not moments before. "Do come in sir you are expected."

"It's about time. Those dragons are giving me the creeps and this rain is soaking through my good suit. Okay it's actually Tristen's suit but you know what I mean."

The yellowed garbed man followed the raven man down the hall to the study.

"May I take your coat sir?" said the first gentleman, "It is Col. Mustered isn't it?"

The second removed his drenched jacket and handed it to the other, "No that's not my name my name is Jo…"

"I know sir, but please you will pay curtsy to my employer for the use of the alies."

The younger man rubbed his head in confusion, "Okay I didn't understood a word you said but alright. But who are you?"

"I'm Tenshi, the butler."

A few moments later afrail pallor woman waited by the door next.

Tenchias timely opened the door and bowed slightly,"Do come in madam you are expected."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Only that you are to known as Mrs. White."

"Yes. It says so in the letter. But why? I'm not married."

* * *

"No real authors were harmed in the makeing of this fic." 


	2. aquaintences

Sam: (Bounces around the room) Hey guess what all I will be writing this chapter as Jgal is busy with other things.  
People: groan  
Sam: Whatever.. anyway enjoy and review please!

**CLUE **

Chapter 2

"It is your alias, even if you are not married." Tenchi said politely.

"Alright then." said the frail women. She had long black, straight hair, pale skin and was dressed in all black. "But my name is Ki..."

"Alias please Madame." Tenchi interrupted. She nodded and looked towards Col. Mustard. That is when a knock was heard on the door.

Tenchi answered and a young man with black hair and lavender eyes walked in. He was wearing a plum purple suit. "Hello Professor Plum."

"Hello, I received the letter and understand my alias, but I am no professor. Who are you?" he asked Tenchi.

"I am Tenchi, the butler. These are Mrs. White and Col, Mustard." he indicated Joey and Kikyo. Miroku nodded as greeting. "May I ask who else is coming?" he asked.

"You will see the other guests when they arrive sir. I suggest you get to know the others, as I go check on the kitchens." Tenchi left and went to see the cook. Once again the cook was rough and nearly chopped of his head. Tenchi returned to the hall, as another guest had just arrived. "Ahhh, you must be Mr. Green" Tenchi asked.

A man with long silver/white hair turned from his conversation with Prof. Plum "What me? Why in hell are you calling me that?" he yelled.

"Please sir, as respect for my employer, you must use this alias." Tenchi instructed.

"Feh, whatever." Mr. Green turned back to Prof. Plum. "Long time no see. Why is Kikyo here Miroku?" he asked.

"No clue, I think we all have the same questions my old friend. Inuyasha…I mean.. Mr. Green. I believe my name is Prof. Plum and Kikyo's is Mrs. White." he replied.

"Feh, like I care." Mrs. White was eyeing Mr. Green. "What do you want wench?" he called.

Mrs. White grew angry. "Why you lonesome little half breed! I should just..."

"Please no fighting. Another guest has arrived. Everyone this is Ms. Scarlet." A beautiful woman in a red dress, with blond hair walked in.

Col. Mustard jumped in surprise. "Mai!"

"Joey!" she yelled. They saw everyone staring and quickly returned to their neutral selves. "Excuse me who are you?" she asked as Prof. Plum walked over to her.

"I am Prof. Plum young lady. May I ask you a question?"

"You just did." she pointed out.

"Ah yes, Ms. Scarlet, would you bear my child?" the room went silent as Ms. Scarlet's face became red in frustration.

"WHAT? Pervert!" she slammed him over the head with her red purse and turned her back on him.

"Please forgive me my lady." only, it didn't stop there. His hand traveled towards and landed on her butt.

"Hentai! Perverted monk!" Ms. Scarlet screamed once again slamming him across the head with her purse. Prof. Plum fell to the ground with a slick smile on his face, satisfied with what had just happened. Col. Mustard looked on the urge of beating Prof. Plum to a pulp. Mr. Green, instead, took hold of his old high school friend and dragged him as far away from the angry woman as possible.

"Hem hem." Tenchi interrupted all the commotion. " We also would like to inform you that Mrs. Peacock has arrived." A young woman with short brown hair wearing a blue dress appeared in the lavish hall. "Everyone you will now please consider using your alias, as we are all gathered here under my employers orders. I will now re-introduce all of you. You are Col. Mustard, " he pointed at the man in a gold suit. "You young maiden are Mrs. White." he pointed to the women in black. "You are Prof. Plum and your friend is Mr. Green." he indicated the men in purple and green. "Finally Ms. Scarlet and Mrs. Peacock." He indicated the women in red and blue.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Mrs. Peacock demanded.

"All will be answered after dinner madam. Now will everyone please follow me into the dinning room."

* * *

Sam: What do you think Jgal?

Jgal: Perfect. A lot better then I would have done in this. it would just end exactly like the movie.

Sam: Oh yeah I forgot to say that none of us own anything in these fics.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Jgal: As we all know we do not own the game, the characters, or the original plot for the movie.

Sam: And don't worry we're not haven't this made word for word exactly like the film.

**CLUE**

**Secret's Revealed**

Tenchi brought the guests into a large dinning room. Seven place settings were set around the table with a variety of fancy gold and silver utensils atop of hand embroidered napkins that agreed with crystal glasses. On top of each plate were folded cards with the names of each guest on it.

"Please sit where your names are."

On one side the sitting order was Col. Mustard, Miss Scarlet, and Mr. Green. The other had Mrs. Peacock next to Pro. Plum, and Plum nest to Mrs. White.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Joey asked Tanchi while pointing to the empty seat at the head of the table that didn't had a name tag on it.

"No sir I'm merely a humble butler."

"Then what do you do?"

"I butle sir."

"Which means what?"

"The butler is head of the kitchen and dinning room. I keep everything tidy, that's all."

"May I ask who is it for and who is our host tonight." Kikyo then asked before sipping her taste of the fine wine being served.

"All will be answered in due time madam."

After everyone was seated both the maid and the butler came in and out of the kitchen bringing plates of finely made delicacies that couldn't have come from the slabs seem earlier.

Struggling to hold on to their aliases the six guests tried to hold a worthwhile confersation.

So what do you do for a living Pro. Plum? Besides groping every woman you pass by?" Miss. Scarlet asked glaring at Miroku across the dinner table

Pro. Plum tried to avoid the deadly stare and took a large bite of the meat, "I'm not a professor per say, but I do make a living out of removing bad demons from homes and the high class dwellings of noblemen." Miroku quickly tried to change the subject, "What about you Col. Mustard? Are you a real colonel?"

"Actually yes."

Both Mai and Tea immediately backwashed their drinks or nearly choked on their food.

Tea: "You've got to kidding me!"

Mai: "Joey? You a colonel! When did that happen?"

Col. Mustard Wheeler rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Well you see, after high school Tristan got accepted in a military academy in America. Yugi, Yami, and I joined in so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable in a new country. We were supposed to leave after the first semester but…well, I guess we got too into it I guess."

Tea poked at the strange meat on her plate around with her fork, "So where are the others now?"

"Surprisingly Tristan's a sergeant in a combat unit in Iraq, and Yugi is the caption of an army hospital there."

"And let me guess, Yami is a general leading the action." Mai said grumpily after finishing her wine.

"Nope. He left to join the Peace Core."

Right then the doorbell rung again. Tenchi calmly left the dinning room to the hall. No one could see but they definitely heard the butler greeting the seventh guest.

"Ah, good evening sir. You are eagerly awaited." Tenchi said in his same bright yet indifferent tone.

"Are you locking me in?" the mystery guest demanded in a more harsh, commanding tone, "I'll take the key."

"Over my dead body sir. May I take your bag?"

"No. I'll leave it here."

"May I ask what it contains?"

"Surprises my friend. Surprises."

The two men then entered the dinning room. The butler raised his hand to the other gentleman. He had long smooth black hair, very pale skin, and mesmerizing crimson red eyes. He wore a slick black suit that made him appear even more menacing. "Ladies and gentleman, my I present to you Mr. Naraku."

Everyone just starred nervously at him.

"What are they all doing here?" Naraku asked eyeing every living soul in the room.

"Eating dinner." Tenchi answered glaring at him, "Do sit down Mr. Naraku."

For several long minutes everyone remained quiet. Until tea finally slapped her napkin down on the table. "Look I demand to know this instant noe why have we've all been dragged to this horrible place."

The butler Tenchi pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket, "Well, I believe that we've all received a letter. Mine says, 'It'll be to your advantage to be present on this date. Because of a Mr. Naraku will put an end to a certain long term and painful financial liability.'" He then refolded the note and inserted it back in his jacket, "It is signed 'A Friend'."

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "I received a similar letter."

"So did I." Miss. Scarlet stated.

Miroku: "Me too."

Naraku leaned back in his chair, "I also received a letter." Right then the maid walked in with another plate of the dinner the cook made.

"No thanks Ieaka. I already ate."

"Ok how did you know her name?" Mr. Green asked leaning forward to see Naraku better from where he was sitting.

"We know each other. " Naraku answered, feeling his hand up Ieaka's French maid skirt, "Don't we?"

She moved quickly out of the way and hurried back into the kitchen.

Tenchi paid no mind to Mr. Naraku's actions and plainly asked, "Pardon me sir but did your letter say the same thing?"

"No."

"I see. (short pause) Can I interest any of in fruit or dessert?"

No once answered and set their utensils down, confirming that they were done.

"Well then, may we return to the study for coffee. And I believe where our unknown host will reveal his intentions."

All six guests quickly followed the young butler across the hall, with Naraku following leisurely behind. Kikyo sat down on the only chair in the room. Miss. Scarlet and Pro. Plum sat together on one couch, Inuyasha and Joey took another sofa while Mrs. Peacock clamed the love seat. Naraku sat down on a lone chair from the dinning room by the door.

Tenchi stepped over to the desk where a large envelope laid waiting. He broke the seal and lifted out a note. "Ladies and gentleman my instructions are to tell you what you all have in common with each other. (Quick pause) Unless you would like to have the honors Mr. Naraku?"

The stern gentleman glanced at Tenchi a little surprised, "Why? Do they know me?"

"I don't think so sir you haven't explained who you are really."

Naraku sprung up from his seat and stormed for the door, "It's a hoax! I suggest we all leave."

Tenchi ran after him to the hall, "I'm sorry sir but you can't leave this house!"

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?" Naraku grabbed the brass handle in hope to open the door. But neither it nor the door would budge.

Tenchi: "There's no way out. All the doors are locked and every window is shielded with steel bars."

Naraku: "This is crazy you can't hold us prisoner!"

Everyone shouted in agreement as they followed the two men into the hall. Tenchi raised his arms to calm everyone down, "Please everyone! Return into the study. Everything will be explained."

Everyone headed back into the room. Naraku on the other hand ran the opposite direction. "You too Mr. Naraku." He heard the butler behind him, again on the pursuit. Naraku raced into the conservatory and up to the large glass wall were the rain was still pouring down the outer side.

Tenchi: "You can't get out that way."

"Why not? It's only glass." before grabbing a vase from the table. But before he could break the window three silver heads appeared on the other side, starring fiercly at him with their bright blue eyes and ivory fangs. Naraku fell off his feet and turned to the butler who was smiling at the Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Do return to the study please."

Naraku flopped back down on the chair next to the door as the butler returned to his normal place at the desk.

"What you all have in common is that you are all being blackmailed."

All the guests looked around at each other in surprise.

"For some time each of you have been what you can afford and sometimes more than what you can afford to someone who threatens to expose you. And not one of you knows whose blackmailing you."

Mrs. Peacock gave a hearty laugh, "Naraku's right this is ridicules! Nobody can blackmail my everything I do is immediately reported to the press I have nothing to hide. Let alone be used against me."

Joey: "Who are you married to? The Presedent?"

"We will see about that." Tenchi said holding several papers out from the envelope and walking to Miroku. "Pro. Plum. While you admit that you're not a real professor you are a professional in demon tracking and exorcisms."

Miroku: "Yes but what does that have to…?"

Tecnhi: "In fact you even started a school of your kind of trade, until your teaching license was taken away."

Mai: "What did he do?"

Tenchi: "You know a monk's vow of chastity?"

Kikyo: "Yes."

Tenchi: "You know what teachers are not to do with their lady students right?"

Mai: "Yeah."

Tenchi: "Well he did."

Mai gave a surprised laugh while Mrs. Peacock rolled her eyes, "Oh that's disgusting."

"Are you making moral judgments Mrs. Peacock?" Tenchi asked before sitting down next to her, "How to you justify counterfeiting and smuggling your own husband's creations and assembly data to foreign powers and overseas competitors?"

Tea: "My husband is a shrewd business man and a ruthless competitor. I like to give his opponents some chance to make it to the top. There's nothing wrong with that."

Tenchi: "Not unless he finds out. Perhaps. But if the payments were made by slipping used greenback in plain envelops under the doors of the men's room what do you say about that?"

"I'd say it stinks." Mai said standing above the love seat.

Tea: "How would you know? When were you in that men's room?"

Miroku: "So it's true?"

Tea: "No it's a vicious lie."

Tenchi: "I'm sure we're all glad to hear that. But you've been paying blackmail nearly two years to keep that story out of the papers."

"Well I'm inclined to believe you I too am being blackmailed for something I didn't do." Kikyo said turning her gaze away to a window.

Inuyasha: "Some here."

Joey: "Me too."

"Not me." Mai said with her hand on her hip.

"You are not being blackmailed?" Tenchi asked with surprise.

"Oh I'm being blackmailed alright. But I DID what I'm being blackmailed for."

Pro. Plum starred at her with curiosity, "What did you do?"

Mai sauntered over to the desk and gracefully lifted herself on it to a sitting position, "To be perfectly frank, when my cosmetic company was about to go under I, 'persuaded' the auditor to give me some advancements in the tax refunds. Now my company is the tops of the fashion world."

"You're no better than he is." Col Mustard exclaimed pointing to Miroku.

Tenchi walked straight to the blond next, "Well than, let's go to you next. (goes through papers) Several years ago you were assigned to the bodyguard to the ambassador from Australia who was threatened of murder from a homicidal terrorist."

Joey: "Yeah. I was a Major then."

Tenchi: "However before the ambassador could be safely transported to Paris from New York you and your colleges were how do we say 'detained' by the casinos and the over consumption of alcohol."

Joey: "Hey it was only one drink! And how was I supposed to know someone spiked it so much!"

Tenchi: "Nevertheless you were out for four hours. Enough time for the terrorist to obtain the ambassador, take him to a far away alley, and kill him with a gunshot to every fatal point on the human body!"

Joey shifted his eyes to the opposite wall from the butler, "Can't say I never liked the guy anyway."

Tenchi: "Was it because of the way he treated you? Or was it because he was Miss. Scarlet's husband!"

"Ambassador Varon!" Tea asked in surprise and turned to Mai, "Is that true? I didn't know you were married."

Mai switched her gaze to the red carpet of the floor with a gloom look in her eyes, "Yes. I didn't want anyone to now because I wanted to keep a professional image. But when he died I just became a wreck. I don't know how I ever made it without him."

"Don't be such a drama queen, Scarlet." Col. Mustard remarked closing his eyes to her.

Needless to say Scarlet's face turned scarlet and she stomped up to him, "Count on you to be insensitive. I'm not surprised if YOU were the one who killed him. You still have that pathetic crush on me since Duelist King-" Joey stopped her in her tracks by raising his left clinched fist at her. "You forgot Mai. I was already engaged before I was commissioned to guard your husband." Her eyes widened when she was a silver wedding band around his ring finger. "I got over you a long time ago. My heart belongs to someone else. You're nothing to me now."

Shocked with disbelief, Mai walked back to the desk.

It was Kikyo's turn now.

Tenchi: "Mrs. White. You've been paying the blackmailer ever since your fiancée died under 'mysterious' circumstances."

Inuyasha: "Who was it this time?"

Kikyo: "I didn't kill him if that's what you mean."

Joey: "Then why are you paying the blackmailer?"

Mrs. White adjusted herself in her seat and took a deep breath, "I do not want to deal with the scandal, we had several bad confrontations. He deranged he was…lunatic. He didn't seem to like me very much, he had threatened to kill me public."

Mia: "Why would he want to kill you in public?"

Tenchi: "I believe she means he threatened in public to kill her."

Mai: "Oh."

Tea: "Was that his final word?"

Tenchi: "Yet HE was the one who died not YOU Mrs. White."

Miroku: "Do you miss him?"

Kikyo: "It's a matter of life after death. Now that he's dead I have a life. He was a stupid optimistic man, but he was found dead at home his head had been cut off and so had his em….(hesitates) you know. "

Just as she said that all the guys cross their legs. "I was out all evening at a Buddhist convention with my sister."

Tenchi: "But he was your second fiancée your first fiancée also disappeared."

Kikyo: "Well that was his job, he was an illusionist."

Tenchi: "But he never reappeared."

Kikyo (laughs): "He wasn't a very good illusionist."

Inuyasha stood up and caughed to get everyone's attention, "Excuse me. I'm not going to wait for Tenchi to unmask me. I work for the extermination services and I'm a homosexual."

Everyone remained silent at his confession. The butler took several glances at the files to confirm what the hanyou said. "But Inuyasha, I was there at your-" Miroku started to say before Inuyasha covered his mouth. "I feel no shame or guilt about it. But I have to keep it a secret or else I will loose my job a the demon extermination agency."

Kikyo folded her arms and tried to wear a smile, "Well then if that's the case then that Kagome girl you've hung around with so much can have you then."

Desperate to get away from his friend Miroku walked over to Naraku, who hadn't said a word since his attempt to escape, "Well, it just leaves Mr. Naraku."

"What's your little secret?" Miss. Scarlet asked eagerly.

Tenchi: "His secret? Oh haven't you guessed? He's the one whose blackmailing you all."

* * *

Sam: Jgal? Why are you hidingin the attic? 

Jgal: I'm hiding from the mob of Inuyasha fans outside. They're kinda mad at me far making him...you know...

Sam: Just tell them that you're not a yoai writer and you're just following the original script a little bit.

Jgal: I did. And a flaming arrow answered me. .


	4. MURDER!

Sam: Hey! I'm back again! It seems Jgal was kidnapped by some flamers... I got Sesshomaru out looking for her.

Sesshomaru appears: No luck with finding her.

Sam: Dang. Oh well I'll start typing, you better find her or no Pocky for a week

Sesshomaru rushes from the room.

Sam: I knew that would work. Yo Shippo do the disclaimer for me please!

Shippo: Alright! Jgal and Sam do not own any of the anime in this fanfiction, they are merely using the characters and using CLUE as a plot line.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
MURDER!**

Everyone turned to Naraku, eyes both piercing and surprised. "He is the blackmailer?" yelled many of the guests.

"He is." Tenchi replied.

"Why and how did he do it?" asked Mrs. Peacock.

"That I do not know, but maybe he does." Tenchi replied casually.

"I swear I never meant for it to get so far." Naraku pleaded. No one looked to him at this. He growled to himself.

"The police will be arriving in an hour." Tenchi declared.

"What!" Many more of the guest yelled.

"Why do we need the police now?" Mr. Green asked desperately. If they were to find out his secret then he would be off the force for good.

"Well-" Tenchi was interrupted by a call from the dinning room. "Alright coming! I'll return shortly." With that Tenchi strode from the hall, making his way slowly towards the kitchens.

"You!" Mr. Plum said icily.

"I.. I..." Naraku started.

"You're the blackmailer! I should kill you right now"

"I have a better idea!" Naraku said loosing his seemingly innocent pleads. Hie eyes narrowed and grinned wickedly.

"A better idea? Like what for say could be better then hurting you right now?" asked Mr. Green.

"Here I'll show you," Naraku said. He stood up slowly, walking halfway out the door and picked up a black alligator briefcase. "I have something for all of you," Naraku bent down, and opened the case revealing six black boxes wrapped in a dark lavender ribbon.

"What's in there Mr. Naraku? More evidence against us?" asked Mrs. White.

Naraku grinned even more as he passed around the packages to each of the guests.

Tea snatched her gift suspiciously, "We didn't know we were meeting you did you know you were meeting us?"

"Yes."

Mai: "What did YOUR letter say?"  
"Merely that you'll all be here to discuses our….financial arrangement. And if I did not appear, Tenchi would inform the police about it all." With that in infamous Naraku stepped to the light switch by the door, "Open them."

Reluctantly each guest opened up their unwelcome present. In side Mai's was a golden candlestick. Withing Inuyasha's was a cold pipe made of solid lead. Joey's a rusted wrench. Kikyo's a white length of rope already shaped into a noose. Miroku's a colt 45 revolver. And Tea's a peal handled dagger.  
"What are these for?" asked Ms. Scarlet.

"I think you should kill the butler. These will help you with the job," Mr. Naraku said.

"Why would we kill Tenchi?" asked Mrs. Peacock.

As if on cue the butler arrived at the door. "What's going on in here-" He froze in surprise seeing each of the six guests with a lethal weapon in their hands.

"I don't see why he should be the one killed and not you,' growled Mr. Green.

Naraku placed an arm over Tenchi's shoulders and diplomatically shoved him into the room. "If you denounce me, you will also be exposed and humiliated. I'll see to that in court. But…if one of you kills Tenchi now, no one but the seven of us will ever know."

Tenchi: "Why you-"

Naraku then began circling around to each of the other guests,"He has the key to the front door. Which he said could only be opened over his dead body. I suggest we take him up on his offer." He wuickly retreated back to the light switch. "The only way to keep from finding yourselves from the front pages is for one of you to kill Tenchi. Now."

However befor Naraku turned off the lights all thelights in the house went out in a flash. A bolt of lightning lit the rooms for a millisecond, the thunder resounded throughout the long darkened halls. Yet no one spoke. A soft roar was heard from the dragons outside, but still no one spoke. Thunder and lightning flashed, yet no sound from the guest. A small FUMPH was heard, unnatural like to hear something fall when nothing else was making noises or moving about.

FLASH. The lights turned back on. A near scream knocked everyone from their silence. On the floor in front of them, Mr. Naraku lie dead. Mrs. Peacock looked pale white, Mrs White un phased, Ms. Scarlet looked confused, Mr. Green looked indifferent, both Mr. Plum and Col. Mustard said nothing, but stared at the body before them.

"What the!" yelled Mrs. Peacock, her face becoming paler by the second.

"Is he.. Dead?" Ms. Scarlet questioned looking to the body before her.

Mr. Plum knelled down slowly and placed a finger to Naraku's body. "Yes, he has no pulse. He is certainly dead." the room feel silent once again.

Col. Mustard looked at the other guests, wondering who would ask the question on everyones minds. "Alright that's it! Who could of done this?" he finally blurted out. At this everyone took a minute to glare at the people beside them. The only one's around were each other, and Tenchi.

"Mr. Naraku is.. dead." Mrs. Peacock said faintly.

"Dead?" Tenchi asked walking over to the group of onlookers. Slowly he examined the body. "There is no sign of injury or struggle."

"What? No injury? He had to have been killed, he couldn't of just died like that!" yelled Mrs. White.

'You have a point, but we have no evidence of that." Tenchi said.

"Tenchi! Tenchi! Came a cry from another part of the house.

"Coming!" he replied. The group followed him to the kitchens. On the floor was the cook. She had a knife in her back, a pool of blood surrounding her.

"Oh no oh no oh no," Mrs. Peacock whimpered staring at the dead body.

"What happened in here?" Tenchi wondered aloud.

"I don't know but.. when I returned from the basement, switching the lights back on.. I found her body here," cried a maid.

"It's alright calm down now. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No I just found her," the maid cried.

"Alright. Now go rest." Tenchi ordered her. The maid nodded and left the room. " I believe we have a murder on our hands. Perhaps two."

* * *

Sam: Ohhh cliffhanger!  
Shippo: Sam...  
Sam: Sorry.. anyway stay tuned for next time! 


	5. Dead Again?

Samsamakasam: Hey just want to say thank you for the reviews and Readerfreak and her friends for rescuing Jgal from the flamers. 

Jgal: (yawns) Morning.

Samsamakasam: Oo You've been asleep this whole time!

Jgal: Yeah. Those flamers must've used a strong chloroform.

Samsamakasam: Great! How are we going to do the next chapter now!

Jgal: Easy! Easy! I wrote the chapter while I was asleep. Anyway thanks for rescuing me Ichi and Miko!

Samsamakasam: oO

**CLUE**

**DEAD! AGAIN?**

"OMG. Omg omg omg!" Mrs. Peacock cried as she looked away from the dead cook on the floor.

"Who would want to kill the cook?" Inuyasha pondered examining the body.

Mai: "Dinner wasn't that bad."

Tea: "It was one my favorite recipes."

Joey: "How can you make jokes at a time like this?"

Ms. Scarlet stood up straight and folded her arms, "It's my defense mechanism."

Joey: "Some defense if I were to kill her I would kill you next."

Everyone then starred at him suspiciously.

Realizing he was making himself appear the guilty party Col. Mustard smiled and loosened his bowtie, "I said 'if'. 'IF'."

But the ladies, the butler, and the hanyou starred down at him.

"Now come on there's only one admitted killer here and it's certainly not me it is her!" Col. Mustard shouted turning toward Mrs. White.

"I've admitted nothing." Kikyo then started to back away as the blond young man was approaching her aggressively.

"Well you paid the blackmailer, how many fiancées have you had?"

Kikyo: "Mine or other women's?"

Joey: "Yours."

Kikyo: "Five."

Joey: "Five!"

Kikyo: "Yes just the five. Men should be like cleanex, soft, strong, and disposable."

"And yet you've never married." Mr. Green said smugly looking away from the body for any other clues.

Joey rubbed his chin in thought for any other suspects, "Who had the dagger anyway it was you Mrs. Peacock!" he shouted again; this time pointing to Tea at the kitchen door with Pro. Plum.

Tea: "Yes but I put it down."

Inuyasha: "Where?"

Tea: "In the Study."

Miroku: "When?"

"I don't know!" she countered trying desperately not to scream, "Um, before the lights went out I don't know! But any of you could've picked it up."

A long silence fell heavy in the room. Who did it? Who killed Mr. Naraku and the cook? Everyone had the opportunity. Each one of them had a motive for murdering Mr. Naraku, but the cook? Why? She had nothing to do with the case. Or did she?

Finally Tenchi cleared his throat, "Well, I say we take the cook's body into the study."

Joey: "Why?"

Tenchi: "I'm the butler. I like to keep the kitchen tidy."

Pro. Plum, Mr. Green, and Col. Mustard grunted and groaned as they lugged the cook's body across the hall.

As they were squeezing through the doorway Mr. Plum suddenly dropped his load of cook, "Look! The body's gone!"

Immediately the other two dropped the rest of the carcass in shock.

Tea jumped behind the men trying to see over their shoulders, "What is it? Whose there?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha muffled out in shock.

Mia: "Well then what's wrong?"

Tenchi starred at the empty spot where Naraku's body once laid, "Nothing. No body. That all. Mr. Body's body is gone."

Jgal: (pops in and whispers correct line)

Tenchi: "Oh sorry. Mr. Naraku's body is gone!"

Jgal: (disappear)

Mai: "Who was that?"

Pro. Plum: (shrugs) "Beasts me."

"Maybe he wasn't dead?" Mrs. White speculated as she looked behind one of the couches. "We should've made sure."

Tea shoved through the crowd at the door and looked behind the desk, "How? By cutting his head off I suppose."

"Tea!" Joey shouted in surprise.

Tea: "Well he DID blackmail us! He deserves it!"

"Well Doc," Inuyasha said shifting his eyes to Miroku at his right side, "what's your theory?"

The 'former monk' starred at him frustratingly and annoyed, "Why are you asking me!"

Inuyasha: "You're the professor."

"I'm not a phorensic expert!"

Kikyo: "Well one of us must've killed him!"

"I think you better explain yourself Tenchi." Col. Mustard shouted yet again accusing the butler this time.

"Me! Why me?" he asked momentarily forgetting about the missing corpse and forgetting the cook entirely.

Joey: "You were missing from the study for a while; just enough time to kill the cook!" Just then he received a plow to the head by Ms. Scarlet's fist. "You big dummy! The cook was stabbed with the knife Tea got while Tenchi was out. He could've killed the cook."

The butler bowed to the regal 'widow', "Thank you madam."

Mai: "As for Mr. Naraku it was obvious that Pro. Plum shot him."

Miroku: "Me? Now you're accusing me now!"

Kikyo: "You had the gun."

"Yes put someone grabbed tried to grab it from me in the dark and the gun went off." Just then Pro. Plum pointed to the top of the mantel and the shattered remains of a Victorian vase. Above the broken pieces was a small black hole, "Look! That's where the bullet went!"

"Well that eliminates one way of dying." Ms. Scarlet observed while checking the hole to see if it was made by a bullet.

Mrs. Peacock held her head tiredly. She felt dizzy and lightheaded from what had happened in the last half hour. "Excuse me is there a restroom around here?"

"Just down the hall to the right madam." The maid answered pointing to the door out.

"Thank you." And without another word she disappeared.

She walked down the hall as was instructed but when she opened the door to the facilities she received a frightening and unexpected surprise…

"So what do we do now?" Ms. Scarlet said sitting down on the couch a little skeptic.

Mimicking her gestured everyone else sat down around the room, fearful and suspicious.

Mrs. White sat over to the window and glared at the others through their reflection from the rain fogged glass.

Ieaka sat alone on the desk ready to attack with a letter opener if need to.

The guys huddled to one side of the room opposite on Mr. Green who was sitting alone on the love seat. Even his beast friend was ill at lease.

Inuyasha: "Oh come one there has to be someone else involved with this! Someone else has got to be in the house."

"Yes but who?" Miroku said before turning to Tenchi.

Tenchi breathed in a heavy sigh, "I guess I do sort of have an explanation to forfeit."

Joey: "And you waited till NOW to tell us!"

However just before another word was said a shrieking, bloodcurdling, scream cried out. It could've been heard from all corners of the manor.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hearing the desperate screams everyone in the study raced out.

Mrs. Peacock was scrambling desperately with a tall man hunched over her with his arms over her. "Heeeeeeelp!"

"It's Naraku!" nearly everyone screamed.

Inuyasha: "He's attacking her!"

Mustard and Green charged at him. With a protective jerk they ripped her from Naraku's grasp and threw him onto the floor. But he didn't move or respond to the assault.

"No….no he's dead…" Mrs. White faintly whispered seeing a trail of blood from a nonviable fracture underneath his mass of thick locks.

"Naraku. Dead? Again?" Tenchi said in disbelief. Everyone gathered around the prodigal corpse.

"You've got blood on your hands." Kikyo broke the silence looking over to Inuyasha. His hands and claws had streaks of red from moving the body away from Tea.

"I didn't do it!" he screamed yanking out his handkerchief and whipping the blood clean

The butler knelt down to examine the body, "He's got new injuries." He lifted one of the arms and dropped it. The arm limps rose and clunked back on the floor with no resistance, "Well he's certainly dead now. Who would want to kill him twice?"

Mai: "It seems so unnecessary."

Joey: "That's what we call overkill."

Miroku: "Or what we call psychotic."

Inuyasha: "Unless he wasn't dead before."

Joey: "But who killed him?"

Tenchi: "That's what we're trying to find out! We have to find out who killed him? And where? And with what!"

Miroku: "There's no need to shout."

"I'm not shouting!" the butler shouted while checking the bathroom to see if anyone else was in there. Everyone starred at him and folded their arms.

"Alright I am! I'm shouting! I'm shouting! I'M SHOUT-" suddenly out from the top frame of the door the very same candlestick that was presented to Mai fell and landed on his head. "iiiiiing…."

All the guests looked down at now the two bodies on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Joey wondered, hardly as phased as he was with the previous occasions.

* * *

Jgal and Samsamakasam: (behind a fortress)

Samsamakasam: How long do you think we're safe here?

Jgal: I don't know. If we get despreate we might need to use Naraku's castle.

Samsamakasam: Not like he's going to need it anymore. (flaming arrow narrowly misses her) Eeek!

Jgal: Eh...we don't own Inuyasha, or Clue, so please don't sue us. (ducks a cannonball) Or kill us.


End file.
